


Tim remembers Bart

by BatBoyBlog



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Memory, Rebirth, Reboot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatBoyBlog/pseuds/BatBoyBlog
Summary: In honor of Bart (finally) coming back, a little angst about Tim finally remembering Bart





	Tim remembers Bart

Tim Drake trudged down the stairs toward coffee and breakfast. It was these early mornings half awake that it was the worst. He was sad, deep down full body sad like some one was sitting on his chest. He was both numb to it and wanted to cry and never stop. Tim couldn’t have told you why he felt this way, which was the worst part. It wasn’t depression he didn’t think, it felt like grief, but he couldn’t think why. A blur of red flashed in the corner of his eye. 

Tim’s heart leapt with unexpected joy “BART!” from the bottom of the stairs Damian flipped off the banister he’d just rode down. “Honestly Drake, I know you’re even more useless with out coffee but even you can remember my name” Damian in his red shirt bounded off. “Who the fuck is Bart?” Tim said out loud to the empty stairway. He was sure a moment before he’d known for sure who Bart was but now it was gone.

Tim put it out of his mind, and didn’t think about it at all till lunch. Sitting at the table working on a crime report he didn’t look up as some one came into the kitchen. They opened the fridge door and started pulling out lunch meats, cheeses, mustered, ketchup, horseradish, pickles, and everything else some one could put on a sandwich. “God Bart you eat like a pig” 

“huh? who’s Bart?” Tim looked up sharply and for just a second he thought he was gonna see wild long brown hair and golden eyes. However it was Jason looking at him confused. “Nobody, it’s… nothing sorry, you eat like a pig Jason” Jason shrugged “I missed a lot of meals ok?” 

Tim was never one to like something he couldn’t explain. Twice in one day he’d said the name of a boy he didn’t know. He sat on the floor in his room digging through his year books, Junior year that had finished a few weeks early, through to a dog eared paper copy of his pre-school class. There were no Barts in any of his classes, a few boys in other grades along the way but none stood out in any way. 

Rubbing his eyes Tim looked up and looked around his room. Bruce had taught him to stop and look at things again, really look see what doesn’t fit, what isn’t right. He hadn’t really meant to do it to his own room, but almost reflexively he did. Everything was in place… but no… that small book shelf in the corner. Yes it had always been there, but unlike everything else Tim couldn’t remember moving it into the room. Unlike the other shelves Tim didn’t really remember what he kept on it. He had a vague idea he had school books but, no he could see a copy of a book he knew was on his nightstand right now. 

One second the shelves were covered in boring titles he’d read for school then they were gone. Pictures, framed pictures were all staring back at him from across the room. Tim half ran half crawled across the room to grab them before they disappeared. The first picture was of Tim, skinny, maybe 14 years old another skinny boy with black hair was next to him and between them… between them was a boy with wild too long brown hair and golden eyes, giving Tim and the other boy bunny ears. Photo after photo, most of them where of Tim and the two boys, some times a blond girl was in them, some times it was just Tim with the black haired boy. There was only one of Tim with the brown haired boy alone together. It was only about a year old, Tim was wearing his favorite sweater, which had basically no shape any more the sleeves over his hands, as they cup the boy’s face. They were kissing eyes closed tightly the sun going down over the water behind them. 

“Bart” Tim said feeling the tears running down his face. In one quick move he pulled the back off the picture frame and took the picture out, tucking it into his pocket. Some one had taken Bart, had made him forget, he wasn’t sure he remembered everything, but he knew two things, he was gonna find the fastest boy alive, and punish who every took him away.


End file.
